Rules are meant to be broken- The next Generation of Hosts
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Now that the seven have left their legacy behind them, what will happen when a new generation of hosts come to take charge of the club? When the new class of Hosts found the club had been left in ruin, they had vowed to set new rules:Never turn away a customer, Don't mix pleasure with business and Never fall in love with a customer. But after all... rules are made to be broken.
1. Enter- The host boss, Jas-Chan

**Hi everyone! This is my second Ouran host club story and I'm making this as a tribute to my best friend at college =) Hope you enjoy this wonder woman! (my nickname for her.) Anyway, I'm going to be basing these characters on real people and I guess I should explain the story behind this one. We were wondering who would fall into certain categories for the host club and ended up deciding to make this story... not a good explanation but enjoy. Each chapter will a different character's POV (point of view) anyway I will post a warning for this story now. Warning: Includes some swearing, some fight scenes, boyxboy (for one character only) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_-Jasmine's POV-_**

You know how they say sometimes, don't judge a book by it's cover? Well sometimes

I better introduce myself then, my name is Jasmine, or Jasmine Ootori if you're feeling formal. I live in the humble towns of England… Except... it wasn't really that humble... and it wasn't really a town. England gets a lot of hype but other than London there's not much worth seeing, but it was nothing I wasn't used to! I was used to living like this, I went to a decent, school correction... Actually correction: I used to go to a decent school before I was forced out to go to a boarding school where I now study law and accounting to follow my family's reputation. Want to know more about me? I am sixteen years old and as people would ask; my best quality? I am stronger and more competent mentally than anyone else you would find or expect to find. I have destroyed and obliterated people with just plain words and still had time to go home and watch Sherlock with time to spare.

But I'm going off topic, I better explain it from the beginning and so I shall.

It all began one ordinary day at my school.

It was a rich high school, even though the area itself seemed nothing special, I had only got in because the school had seen my grades and seen my last name, allowing me the _honour_ to enrol, though I had no choice in the matter... in fact I seemed to find that

The sunlight slowly streaked through the window as I turned and felt it's warmth on my face.

A gateway stood near the road with two large rusty iron gates with the sign; Ouran high-school, where we all work together no matter how different we are. "Oh please", I turned as a figure sighed next to me "The only reason my parents sent me here was because I am not like them and some how that means I have some kind of disease...Being not rich automatically means I have some kind of Virus." The figure rolled their eyes and I watched their pale blue and emerald green colour move.

Me and the boy tended to have something in common; we never spoke to people much (except for when we were forced to) and tended to keep to ourselves. "Oh come on Harry, It's not that bad."

Yeah, that was Harry, one of my best friends. We had met at our old school, he had been on an exchange at that time as he was studying to be an actor. He seemed to be quite ambitious about it, moving from Bunkyo in Tokyo where our new school was, and where his family lived. The boy seemed quite intent on leaving and never looking back... after I found out about his family, I had quickly understood why. "I guess you're right." He beamed and put his hands behind his head as he cheerfully looked up to the clear sky. "After all, another day, another penny made!" He chuckled softly.

I took in the sight of the boy in better detail.

We were both wearing the same uniform, which sometimes got me the odd stare or two. It was a pale blue/purple jacket over a pearly white, button up and collar shirt with a matching black tie. His black trousers had been made to skinny fit which framed him quite well though personally I tended to enjoy the similar style myself. On his chest pocket he wore a golden broach which we both shared and the school's insignia. Our height wasn't that different. We weren't both tool but we weren't short either.

The main different between us? His skin was lightly tanned while mine was a light caramel. His hair was a faint golden/honey colour and mine was ink black. His eyes were the mixture of turquoise and emerald, mine were a hazel nut brown. He was sweet and an hopelessly, cute romantic. I was a loveable, dangerous bitch, (which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Just meant I got on with things more). But you know what was the most different thing between us? Was mostly our sanity.

Because anyone who thinks that Damon in the vampire diaries is not as hot as Klaus, is obviously insane!When ever I see that Salvator brother on my laptop, I can't help but hug it. Harry can keep Klaus, and I can have my fangirl wedding.

Looking towards the main building, it stood tall in front of me, two floors with light brick work and vines that grew up the side, the roof was circle and made of glass, like that of an observatory, the windows were tall taking up majority of most of the floors; large clear French windows, it was like a puppy trying to make itself look big in front of the big dogs. The path was made of gravel and walked straight past a small lake and circle of trees where flowers blossomed. It looked a nice place to sit and read, I noted to myself... but I didn't get much time to sit and read. It's not easy going to a high prep school and being accountant of a high earning group.

The front gardens were set with cobblestones and lead to a small pond and maze of hedges while a shallow creek, slithered through the front area. We sometimes came and sat lunch here on the rare occasion. "You realise if we're late, we will never hear the end of it off-"  
"Finish that sentence and I will put you on a double shift." I teased and watched a mock hurt cross his face.  
"A double shift? You mean? I will have to be adored by hot boys all day long and have them fawn over me? Oh how ever will I survive." He laughed and I smiled slightly.  
"Well... onto work shall we?"  
"Sure... what is our theme today?"  
"It's a surprise, but don't worry. I have the costumes planned and ready." I grinned as my heels clicked along the ground. My arms were wound tightly around a pile of books while Harry's were embracing a large cuddly snow white teddy with a large pink bow around the neck. Others often it was strange to see a sixteen year old with such a large cuddly teddy bear, but it was made for Harry by his big brother just after he had came out. I remember seeing how happy Harry was after he had been given the gift, and now? My best friend hardly ever let it out of his sights let alone sit it down.

Me however?

I looked down smugly at my pile of books. Smuggled into the middle of them was a small fake hard book. Sure, to the onlooker it looked perfectly normal, but inside I kept something more personal to me; A gift from my own older brother.

I smiled down as I slowly took out my clipboard from inside which was mixed amongst some papers and filing I had been working on for the Host club. It was the very same clipboard. It wasn't exactly a teddy bear like Harry had been given... but it meant something to me.

And that was all that mattered.

But now was not a time to be nostalgic but a time to get down to work.

_**-Break-**_

As I walked towards the music room I couldn't help but grin smugly. This was my world, I had power over what happened in it. When it came to the host club, while I may not be the forward princess of the club. I may account mostly and keep our client list going while advertising ourselves in the club- Oh lets be honest. Without me in the club, there wouldn't be a club.

I am the glue which kept this whole club together.

Originally the club had been disbanded you see, our siblings, my older brother: Kyoya and Harry's older brother; Honey. They had left the host club in the hands of the oncoming generation... but what they had left me to sort out?

Debts, debts and more bloody debts!

Their finally going party had left them absolutely destroyed in funds. Naturally there was going to be no need to pay them back since the Host club had been disbanded. But now? Now there was me and the others to deal with it! Me. Jasmine Ootori. Harry Haninozuka. Michael and Damon Hitachiin. Zack Morinozuka and finally Connor Suoh: Their prince and so called leader who had brought us all together.

But lets be honest. Without me and Harry... this club wouldn't be back together.

I barely glanced up as I came to the famous room.

_~Music room 3~_

The heavy set doors were a pale blue with golden, grafted handles.

I couldn't help but smirk as my light blue heels stabbed onto the ground, making their sound echo, warning of my presence. The doors glided swiftly over the elegant tiled floors which had been personally designed and grafted by only the best designers. The salmon pink walls were scripted and held hand carvings which had cost a fair amount to fix and remodel after recent events of a small fight breaking out... I shall leave names out for the sake of the clubs reputation.  
_I wonder if Harry, Michael and Damon have founds their costumes yet-  
_"JASMINE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Roared an angry set of three voices.  
"They found them." I nodded and turned to look out the windows as light flooded inside.

It was the perfect day for what I had planned. I had cleared it with my father later to arrange some time at our beach mansion. Some time on the beach? That would be more than perfect to attract some new customers to our doors. The school was always desperate for some trips to get out of class. The host club came under business and accorded with a lot of our lesson requirements: Acting, maths, business skills, design, art. Plus the teachers were always eager to get us out of the way.

It meant they got a peaceful hour to themselves away from each of us.

"JASMINE I SWEAR TO GOD!"

That brought me out of my thoughts.

That and the knock at the door.

I glanced over my shoulder as two girls walked in dragging crates of supplies and long white, silken backs on coat hangers. I guess they were the left over costumes which still haven't arrived. "Music room three?" One girl asked. She was tall with blond hair and deep eyes. She wore some jeans, converse trainers and a plain white shirt with a hooded jacket. Her light blond hair was tied back in a pony tail and seemed to be neatly curled under a hat. "Yeah um, we're from the chemistry plus the technology and design labs? We have an order for a Miss Jasmine?" The taller girl stated.

I just walked over and quickly signed the necessary forms with my black, fountain pen. "You both new around here?" I asked half heartedly as my mind was half focused on getting the events for today sorted... and half focused on how the hell Moriarity had come back on Sherlock! I mean? Serious how the hell could he have-  
"Yeah. My name is Louisa... I'm here on a Scholarship." She shrugged and looked walked out as she began to pull more crates in.  
"You got a name?" I asked bluntly as I looked at the more withdrawn smaller girl. In some ways she seemed to remind me very much of Harry's older brother. She as shorter than me. Her hair was the same ink black colour. Her smile was pearly while she had her hair tied back in two pony tails that went back onto her shoulders.  
"Hannan." She said timidly and went out the room to follow her friend.  
"Have I got the plague."  
"No you just got crushes for a fictional character!" Five set of voices called through.  
"Maybe I should reduce the size on the costumes-" I began but was cut off as a panicked chorus of _"Please no!" _Made their way back towards me and I grinned. "Okay. When you're ready come out."  
"I'm not coming out!"  
"Honestly you're worse than a bunch of girls." I rolled my eyes and walked over towards the back of the room where a set of curtains were holding up by the corner. "I mean, come on already." I ripped away the curtain and was met by sets of shrieks as all tried to hind behind each other.

I fixed a raised eyebrow and doubtful look on the boys as I looked at the two brothers in the front who had become the shield for the others... Correction. The two brothers Michael and Damon had become the shield for Connor, while Zack had become the human shield for Harry.

I guess I better explain what I had planned. There had been a lot of press about the new Percy Jackson books being released and in light of dropping customers, I had started planning new event days. Todays event was ancient Greece and Rome. Next week was the Doctor who planned event, and then the week after was still yet to be thought of. I had organised the art class and theatre club to begin work on some costumes.

Michael and Damon were in front. Both brothers seemed exactly alike in appearance. Deep brown hair and softly olive, pale skin. Their eyes were just like their older brother's. A faint trace of amber in a soft caramel colour. They were perfect. One was wearing a silver tunic of the goddess Artemis: That was Damon. The silver moonlight wrist band and laurel wreath in his hair really did bring out the colour of his eyes. Similarly how the golden tunic and plated body piece of the god Apollo suited Michael. They seemed perfect to fit the twins of the gods, and now they were perfect! Take away the costumes and I will be able to tell the difference between then, even if there were only very subtle differences which I had begun to recognise. Michael was more of an emotional one, though he hid it more than Damon. He was always the protective brother in the back. Even if it was just a step behind or maybe the smallest difference of a smile.

It was my job to make sure I knew everything about those working in my club.

Zack on the left of me was tall, thin yet strongly toned. Beneath his fur, Hercules tunic was, and I'm pretty sure of it; a strong set tone of abs. His body had been oiled and was lightly bronzed. Sandals were tied up around his calf's and finished his perfect image. "Okay. So far so Good. Where's my Zeus?" I scanned around and watched behind them a head poked up from the cover. Connor's deep and strange purple eyes regarded me steadfastly. His blond hair spiked up under a golden crown as he wore a perfect white Greek tunic with black belt. His wrists were bound with golden bands and seemed to finish the luxurious image that I had thought of. "Perfect." I nodded. "Now where's my-"  
"I'm. Not. Coming. Out." Harry stated and I rose an eyebrow.  
"Yes you are. You look adorable as Cupid-"  
"It's Eros!" He moaned as he stepped out from behind Zack.

He wore a simple white Tunic like Connor, though the hem of his tunic and around his arms was gold trimming. A quiver of arrows rested on his back as did a functioning pair of mechanical wings which were covered with swan feathers... getting those feathers had cost more than a pretty penny. "Aw you look adorable!"  
"I wanted to be Poseidon!"  
"Well you're Cupid-" I stopped myself. "Eros." I quickly corrected and watched him nod. "Besides. I'm sure Hercules will look after you, little love shot."  
"Don't call me that-" Harry fell silent as he was carried away by Zack to finish the rest of his costume. Damon and Michael set the curtain back up quickly and I smirked as I turned and was handed a large dress bag by the two girls. "Okay boys. For this time, and this time only. What are the rules of the Host club?"

I heard a collected groan but the others quickly fell in and all spoke in sync. "Rule one." I mocked putting a hand to my ear and heard a chorus of groans.  
"Never turn away a customer."  
"Rule two."  
"Never go against a customers wishes." They moaned.  
"Rule three." I sang.  
"Never mix pleasure with business."  
"And the most important one? rule four?"  
"Never fall in love or date a customer." All sighed.  
"Good."

I glanced over my shoulder as I watched more figures beginning to bring in crates and set up the area for the day's events.

"I want everything to be ready... time to reel in the money." I smirked and walked slowly behind a curtain. "It's time to get my groove on."


	2. The lovable little actor

**Hi everyone! I want to thank my bestie for reviewing this story! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Not much to say other than that except this, these first couple of chapters are all going to be about how the Host club members all met and joined. So for at least the next two chapters. Expect introductions mainly. =) Warning: Includes some swearing, some fight scenes, boyxboy (for one character only) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**_-Harry's POV-_**

Hi! So I guess you already met Jasmine! As you may have already heard from her, I'm a Haninozuka which should mean that I'm a class one muscle head and am experts in martial arts. I should be absolutely sound and calm. Like a perfect warrior... I should be as hard as rock and calmer than the sea.

Yeah well sorry to disappoint.

Like Jasmine I'm sixteen. I tended to stray quite far from my family's ideal path for me. Of course for the sake of my father I stayed and learnt martial arts, because and I quote _'he was worried for my upstanding and whether I would get beaten up' _But I quickly learnt that was his way of trying to sway me back towards the family's business. Well here's the big news father dear! I want to be an actor!

I want my name up in lights!

New York! London! L.A! I wanted the stage and I wanted the screen. I didn't want to stay here in Tokyo! I wanted to be with my mother back in America! I shouldn't be going to some over hyped, self obsessed, egotistical filled, stuck up, snobby... What was I on about? Oh yeah. How I joined the host club?

Well... It all started during the summer in London. I had just got my first break with one of the school transfers and had been given a concert and dance stage to have my first gig...

There was just one problem. I was being pitted against one of the local girls. You see I didn't much after my father. I got my mother's blond hair and features. My body isn't muscled but it is toned slightly, which always surprised people when it comes to showing my strength. I wasn't exactly tall... which was frustrating when people seemed to always call me cute! I'm not some little stuffed toy to just be looked at!

But anyway... onto the events of that night.

Flames burst from the stage around me as the bright light burst over me while my hair moved up in waves with my dark grin as my body kept moving keeping in time with the beat. The audience awed at the sight as the first song was coming to an end and I knew they were slipping away from me to the bitch who was circling me like a shark. The lights wrapped around me again as I stepped into the flames dancing them along my skin ignoring the faint prickling sensation when they got on my skin for too long. I pranced and swerved with the flames while the people in the audience stared at me with a wild fascination as I looked like I was the body of the flames themselves. _Thank you, the Hunger games._ I thought as I forced my body to flip and bring my body expertly back into balance.

But it was too late.

We both sung out the last line of the first song while I reached out a flames hand to her and she held her arms sadly over her heart.

The audience stood and roared for us both though I could see their applause was more directed towards Isabella than me. She elegantly bowed and blew out a kiss to them while I shot her a glare.

I panted for breath watching her before I calmed myself. I could see Percy (my boyfriend at the time) and mother in the audience watching me with curious eyes to how I would react to this. The girl had came on halfway through the first song and decided to use my show and my special effects as her own. The entire stage which I had spent months planning on working! _This is my show Isabella and I will fight you to the death over this! This audience belongs to me! Go find some street corner with some beggers! _My thoughts snarled and my eyes pierced through her, though she didn't blink an eye.

I slowly raised my arms as the next song began and I grinned, I had practised this one every single day for the last year. I didn't care if this was a supposed to be a battle now; I was doing this to make money for me, the fact I even got to perform a Lady Gaga song felt like an honour to me. _"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me."_ I changed my whole body language to look sad as though I was weeping in the flames as my hand slowly traced up my raised arm and I turned my to the side. The flames fell in golden droplets down my arm and splashed against the LED light circle which was beneath me. _"But I just can't be with you like this any more"  
"Alejandro" _she finished with a sly grin as the main beat of the song kicked in. she began walked slowly around the circle I danced in pulling on her long fur coat that held around her shoulders while a synthetic snow fell around her making her look breath taking to the audience.

I could smell a faint smell of blood which made my eyes flash to my arms, had the flames burst through? No. I would have felt a greater pain than just what I was feeling right now.

_"She's got both hands. In her pocket"_ I sung my lines as I moved the flames more and more into a swirling vortex around me.  
"_And she wont look at you"_ her eyes flashed at me.  
_"Won't look you at"_ I bit back keeping my voice in tune.  
"_She hides through love"_  
_"En su bolsillo"_ my family's old accent filled my voice as the words flowed seductively from my mouth and even though the words though not themselves that attractive, the whole accent brought a new frame to them.  
_"She got a halo around her finger"_ she winked as she pulled the hood up over her head and winked softly to the audience.  
_"Around you"_ I began building the flames as I felt the costume begin to burn away, I had to keep it hidden for what came next but this meant giving her a solo and that meant giving her an edge which I couldn't afford to loose!

_"You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice, at this point I gotta choose, nothing to loose."_ Her voice owned the words and I growled silently before the flames dropped to the floor and the audience gasped as they saw a black cloak around me before I sharply stood up and took back the song.  
_"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe" _  
_"I'm not your babe, Fernando"_ A frown sneaked it's way onto her face as the audience stared at me as I gracefully and as lightly as I could jumped from the circle back onto the metal frame twirling around it under a soft silver light so my skin looked warm and alluring under the falling snow. Other than a trailing cloak which moved around my torso like wings, all I wore was some shorts which barely went down halfway past my thigh, but it had the desired effect: it drew the audience's eyes to my body and I saw more than just one of them blush.  
_"Don't wanna kiss." _  
_"Don't wanna touch"_  
_"Just smoke one cigarette and run"_ I grinned as I watched all their eyes were locked on me now.  
_"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Roberto"_ She tried in vain to fight and regain the song but it was to late, the audience all kept their eyes on my movements as I owned their attention; lying slowly and softly on my back leaving my arm limp at my side after brushing my lips ever so softly then staring into the cold snow. _"Alejandro."_ I allowed my eyes to soften as I let one single tear streak down my cheek and fall onto the snow where a forest back ground fell behind me filling the final role and the audience sucked it up like a child being fed with a spoon.  
_"Alejandro"_  
_"Ale-ale-jandro"_ I fought to keep a grin from my face.  
_"Alejandro."_ She owned the last note but still it was too late.

She had won the first song but I had owned the second.

Terry and Poly soon walked out and smiled clapping along with the audience. Isabella grabbed my hand and raised it as we both plastered fake smiles on our faces to make the audience look like we were good sports. Behind the mask we were both shooting each other glares and I could tell a similar response going on between both our tutors. "What an excellent piece of dancing." Terry cheered out to the audience who clapped even harder in agreement.  
"And what a perfect example of amazing vocal skills." Poly smiled out to the men of the audience who roared back agreeing with her. I felt my tutors hand gently rest upon my shoulder as she steered me away.

As we made it behind the stage and I reached my bench station, I slammed my hands down onto the desk and panted for breath as I set my breathing back into the right pattern. "What the hell happened out there!  
Terry smiled brilliantly as she sat me down on a bench behind stage as the next students took their spot. "BASTARD!" I finally swore as soon as I had turned my Mic off and looked at the thick red patches of burnt skin that lined along my body. The pain I had felt on stage from doing the flame dance had been eating away silently at me but I had stayed composed. If I had even lost one movement, the whole routine would have fallen apart. "You did brilliantly Harry." She said openly avoiding my question.

She looked up as she heard a crashing coming from the other station. "Damn it Isabella! Calm down he was just better than you! Get over it!" Terry stormed away quickly and I leaned back into my chair, biting my lip to focus through the pain.

For a while I just stared into the reflection. I definitely took after my mothers British features. Well... It's not as though I had much to compare it to. I had never met father. Apparently he lived over in Tokyo and was a busy- Oh I don't care. He might be a success to others, but to me: he was nothing more than a loser and failure. "I wonder what he would have thought of that performance..." I muttered quietly.  
"I'm pretty sure he would have loved it." A voice whispered softly.

I half turned in my chair as a I stared blankly a boy who was holding a bag of ice in one of his peachy hands. His hair was a mess of gold like mine was. His eyes were a deep hazel brown. He wore a collared blue shirt and some brown shorts which made it down, just barely to his knees. A bright smile was placed neatly upon his humble face. He was about my height... just barely.  
"I used to be a lot smaller." The boy chuckled softly and walked over as he pulled out a few ice cubes and put them down gently on the burns.

I winced slightly and caught my breath but didn't show to much pain. "What are you on about."  
"You were sizing me up." The boy said casually making me pause slightly. "You were looking automatically for any weaknesses. Even if you weren't doing it consciously, you were looking for the best way to beat me." The boy smile and pulled out a long piece of silk and began to wrap it around my arm with the ice underneath.

Even I couldn't hold back the slight moan and gasp that the cool ice gave me when it was compressed onto the blistering skin. "That good huh?" The boy smiled and pulled up a chair as he sat in front of me. How old was this guy? He looked about my age- "Twenty one now."  
"What?!"  
"Don't worry." The by smiled. "Anyway, I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Honey."  
"Bit sweet isn't it?" I grinned and watched the boy smirk. "Now, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. How you answer them decides on what happens next." He tied the piece of cloth gently and made a bow which made me roll my eyes. "It suits you." He beamed.  
"And what if I don't want to answer the questions?"  
"Then you will be giving up the role and opportunity of a life time." The boy smiled slyly as he watched the curiosity burn through my eyes. "So first question... how old are you?"  
"Sixteen." I growled and turned my head away looking at the bow... It did look cute.  
"What is your average grades?"  
"In maths and science... I scrape a C average. In theatre and English I'm the top of the class scoring next to full marks." I shrugged.

Everyone had a weakness. Mine was that, One: I don't give two shits about maths or science. Two: I just don't give any damn care about science or maths because the teachers made it quite clear I would never succeed in a career with it.

And I made it quite clear to them, what class once bastards they were-

"Relationships?"  
"None." I stated as an automatic response. Honey looked at more for a second as he must have sensed I answered that a little too quickly. _This guy knows too much for his own good. _I thought coldly and leaned back in my chair as I watched his face become a mask.  
"I see." He nodded slowly and looked at me a little sadly. _No. You don't feel sorry for me. _My thoughts snarled. "I take it your mother is out there in the audience... with that boy." Honey paused and I watched his eyes.

But for the first time.

I couldn't read someone's expression.

"Your friend?" He said politely and I nodded as I rose out my seat and walked over to the nearby wardrobe which had a spare set of clothes for me. I winced slightly as I pulled the pearl white shirt over my head and adjusted the collar so it didn't scrape against my sore neck. I kicked away the shorts of the costume and felt Honey quickly turn away. I smirked to myself slightly and quickly pulled some boxers on and a pair of ordinary shorts over them. Through all this I kept the bow on my arm and had grown quite use to the comfort of it. "Finally... How do you feel about your father?"

I paused and glared at the back of the wardrobe. If it had been possible, my eyes would have pierced through the wood like a torch.

As the new act started, thunder echoed over the sound system and a flash of what looked like lightning followed quite quickly.

I turned my head slowly and gazed at the boy over my shoulder, letting him only see the left side of my face. _There's no way he can know about my father. There are only two people who know that my father abandoned me and my mother. He's one of them and she is the other. It's impossible! _"It's fine. It's always difficult having a father who is on the road and away from home a lot."  
"Away from home a lot?" Honey repeated. "You're right that must be hard. Must be like _never _having him around at all."

I lunged forward but as I went to grab him, Honey grabbed onto my burnt arm and applied a tight pressure making me gasp out in pain before his foot hit behind my knee and brought me crashing down. His arm locked around my neck and he held me into a tight grip. But by now I was seething. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU JUST CAN'T KNOW!" I thrashed about.  
"Calm down." Honey said quietly and restricted some of my air slightly making me feel weaker.

I was already exhausted and hurt from the performance but I couldn't fight my full strength... how the hell was this boy this strong anyway!

As my thrashing stop I heard him coo softly, "there, calm down. Good."  
"Stop Patronising me." I growled and watched his eyes sparkle with a slight amusement.  
"Answer the question." Honey whispered softly.  
"I hate the man."  
"Because he abandoned you?"  
"Because he would never understand me if I did. He comes from a world I could never live in. One where I would never belong. One which I don't even know about!" I snarled.  
"If you don't know what type of world he comes from, how do you know you wouldn't fit in?" Honey whispered as softly as he could. He was treating me like a cornered animal.  
"I feel it in my bones." I muttered and watched as he paused slightly.  
"Sometimes you don't have to fit in... Sometimes you can be something else entirely." He let go of me and crouched in front of me.

It was only when he was eye level with me and I met his gaze he began to smile. "Do you know your father's last name?" He said gently but I simply gave a shake of my head. "His last name is Haninozuka." Honey paused slightly as he stood slowly. "My name." I watched him as my eyes began to widen slightly. "Is Honey Haninozuka." He held out his hand and beamed at me. "I'm your brother."

Yeah... That's how I first found out about my father and the other side of my family.

That's how I ended up here on present day looking like a small, adorable Eros. You see, I did take after one member of my family. It wasn't my mother. It certainly wasn't my father.

It was my big brother.

"What you thinking about?" Came a low and calm voice. I turned and blinked as I was coming out my day dream. I smiled cheerfully and closed my eyes happily before ruffling my hair, staring up at the strong toned Hercules who was part of my act I couldn't help but feel content as he wrapped an arm reassuringly around my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder before I clung onto his neck, while I wrapped my legs around his torso and felt his arms reach around to support me... not as though he really needed to though. Zack was that strong, like me, but I guess Zack just seemed to show it more. "You always worry about me don't you Zack?" I beamed and giggled softly. I heard a grunt in response and I knew that meant he was smiling at me, even if he didn't do that with his face. He said nothing as he picked up the fur cloak and wrapped it securely around my shoulders and connecting the gold chain so it would stay in place.

You see, Zack was my cousin. Zack Morinozuka. Not many people knew that though to be honest. People loved the whole act between us... though sometimes I knew that some of the people who came to our club for our services: The fanboys and girls. I think they had this idea about a whole forbidden relationship between me and him... I mean... honestly... that's Michael and Damon's act. Not mine.

Me? I was the adorable, loveable type. The boy Lolita type. It made me proud that I could follow in the steps of my older brother. Which made it even easier because Zack was a quiet protector with a fierce good looking appearance and soft heart.

I lent my head against his toned shoulder. "I was just having a day dream." I beamed and giggled softly as he carried me through into the main room as our costumes were finished and ready. "Okay, where is my boy Lolita type!" A familiar voice called.  
"He's coming. He just woke up from a nap."  
"Well his first customers are here."

I slowly walked in though only one sound of a shoe echoed off the all. I kept the fake wings wrapped around me and yawned as I rubbed my eye whimpering slightly. "J-Jasmine." I looked up at her with sparkling sad eyes which looked on the verge of tears. The gold trimming of the crystal, pure white tunic glinted and caught in the light. The hood of the cloak fell around me and trailed as it was like an oversized blanket. "I-I lost my sandal." I whimpered and watched her face become impassive as she stepped to the side, allowing the customers to be seen.

My first appointment: A boy and two girls.

Already they were hypnotised and staring at me as though I was a small teddy they wanted to scoop up and wrap in their arms. I slowly shuffled forward and kept a hand near my eye ready to catch any tears which they were staring and waiting for. "But didn't you just have it a minute ago?" Jasmine began looking around swiping forward showing off her dress to her customers who had just arrived in the doorway.

She was a breath taking sight because I knew one of the boys in the doorway was already staring at her with a mouth dropped open. Her dress was black satin with embroidered jewels so the dark black material stood out amongst the light of the room. It was split at her legs and moved back in a sharp diamond shape behind her. White the top torso of the dress was made of the jewelled black satin, the bottom half was a ruffle and move of black lace and silk. Her heels were pointed like thin black daggers and each step she took, the dress swayed making her look more like a famous actress or star with every move. Her hair was slightly curled as it moved down the side of her face and framed her brilliantly. Black eye shadow and mascara was expertly placed on her around her caramel skin and stood out. The whole contrasting outfit made me feel a little jealous that she had gotten such a great role and I was stuck here as a small Eros... speaking of which.

Jasmine sighed and shook her head. "I can't find it. I thought you only had it just a minute ago."  
"Harry."

I let my mouth tremble slightly and pulled the sleeves of my cloak close to my lips as the trail caught in the breeze. Zack gently curled his hand around my calf supportingly and lifted my foot off the ground as I let it go slack and pointed my toes. His hand caressed the lightly tanned skin before he slid the sandal onto my foot and gently, yet carefully tied the strings appropriately around my calf. "Zacky?" I trembled slightly as he ran his hand his hand down the smooth skin and I saw out the corner of my eye, the girls and boy shuffling as they looked like they were desperate to run forward.  
"I saw you drop it over there." He whispered softly, staying in his crouch.  
"Zacky!" I crouched forward as his arms wrapped and embraced around me, holding me as I whimpered softly.  
"Oh my god! THAT'S SO CUTE!" The customers swooned and sighed.  
"They are so perfect!"  
"It's just like Cindarella and her prince charming!"

Inwardly I smirked. _Just another day in the office._ I thought. _Bring on the rest of them. _


End file.
